Sin-Cong
| Aliases = Sin-Cong, Socialist Republic of Sin-Cong (Cong hoa Xa hoi Chu nghia Sin Cong), Siancong | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Country = Sin-Cong | City = | State = | Province = | Locale = Asia | Dimensions = | Population = 3,000,000 | Creators = Stan Lee; Don Heck | First = Avengers #18 | Overview = Sin-Cong is a landlocked country located in central Asia. It has been described as a communist-ruled puppet state. | HistoryText = French protectorate Sin-Cong was founded as a French protectorate in the 1850s and remained under French supervision for decades. Government officials such as Armand Duquesne abused their social standing to torment Sin-Congese in their employ (such as his butler Nguyen). Independence Wong-Chu's powerful rhetoric inspired locals to overthrow the French authority, and people such as Nguyen (who killed Armand Duquesne) or Duquesne son Jacques Duquesne (as the Swordsman); Jacsques felt that the Sin-Cong occupation mirrored WWI in which his ancestor René Duquesne had been a hero) joined the rebellion until the French withdrew after a year of fighting. Learning that, despite Wong-Chu's promises of protection, his father had been among the earliest French casualties, the Swordsman turned against him and left. Socialist Republic of Sin-Cong Wong-Chu helped install the new communist rule of Sin-Cong, receiving major support from China. Wong-Chu eventually left to lead other rebels and terrorist factions, and enter in servitude of the Mandarin, and Chinese military adviser Major Hoy stepped in to manage the government, employing a robot called the Commissar, using his superior physical capabilities to intimidate locals. When it was still a province of China, Sin-Cong was a "hot spot" of political turmoil, where the Mandarin once attempted to eliminate C.I.A.'s influence on its non-democratic regime. Believing the world was entering a super-powered arms race, he built a giant android and made the world believed that his country was led by an unnaturally powerful leader. The Avengers were lured here by a fake distress call (allegedly from the Sin-Cong Underground) sent by the Commissar himself to crush them, hoping to win a propaganda victory and test his creation by defeating the Avengers (which he did for a time). The country was eventually liberated once Scarlet Witch showed the witnessing townspeople that the tyrant was merely a robot and short-circuited it. As the Avengers escaped, the Commissar was inspired by the Avengers' origins to experiment on his citizens, sinking half of his treasury into efforts to make them un-humans. The Commissar eventually somehow fell into coma. People's Republic of Sin-Cong Road to world power When his son took control of Sin-Cong, he partnered with Hydra to supply their weapons and technology, gaining more money than ever to make his country a world power. Since then, Sin-Cong has been subjected to countless international sanctions for essentially being a military regime that only manufactured weapons for Hydra and human rights abuses. The weapons' building led to radiation contamination of the water, causing sickness among the population, with no reaction from the Commissar. Sin-Cong then developed at least one unsanctioned nuclear facility, which was destroyed by Iron Patriot and his drones. The new Commissar of Sin-Cong, the son of the previous Commissar, developed his nation's military with giant robots and advanced military equipment, partnering with Hydra to supply them without S.H.I.E.L.D. knowing with relative certainty their full capabilities, but also partnered with Hydra. Inhuman world When the Terrigen Cloud hit the nation of Sin-Cong, many Nuhumans manifested through Terrigenesis, including Thahn Ng, the Living Dream. A xenophobic regime, the government stated that no transformations had been triggered, while having the military to hunt down and burn alive both the cocoons and their families. Given some Sin-Cong's refugees in New York had manifested, the Royal Inhuman Diplomatic Mission decided to investigate, as either the Nuhumans needed help or a phenomenon negated the Terrigenesis, despite the risk for them to be affiliated (in the eyes of the international community) with Sin-Cong's regime. They were greeted by the Commissar who displayed a show of force and wished to present his country as the last home for "pure" humanity. The group was allowed (under armed supervision) to interview locals, but with little proof of Nuhumans. He then presented the un-humans, but rejected Crystal's offer of medical care for them. The delegation then departed, waiting for an Inhuman recon team secretly inquired, who found the radiation-contaminated people. Soon, Thahn Ng had all the R.I.V crew to experience the massacre of the Nuhumans, in a bid to push them towards his goal of revenge. Swain managed to communicate with him, and introduced him to the central power core of the Vessel, Hub, whom he quickly controlled, to turn against the people of Sin-Cong (and its military). Meanwhile, the recon team attempted to infiltrate one of Sin-Cong's biotech facilities, where the un-humans were detained, and Panacea depowered them using her abilities. Crystal and Flint tried to infiltrate as well but were captured. After a lengthily battle, the Living Dream was driven off and a cease-fire established. As the Commissar asked for Crystal's confession of her spying, Crystal offered to his soldiers to rebuke his leadership, promising Inhuman resource to help built a peaceful regime. The Commissar was consequently deposed, and replaced by his returned father, in fact controlled by Thahn Ng. Some time later, Sin-Cong unveiled military upgrade (using alien technology supplied by the Zoo Family) for all troops and went on performing "war games" on the border with the Southeast Asian Republic. Facts Languages The major languages of Sin-Cong are Sin-Congese, English, French and Chinese. However, English is allegedly untaught outside the citadel. Technology and economy Sin-Cong possessed homemade advanced technology, including truly unbreakable glass, who was at some point intended to be use for cell phone screens. | PointsOfInterest = * Thoat Nhin - Capital city * Imperial Palace * Sin-Cong Airdome | Residents = * Living Dream (Thahn Ng) * Commissar of Sin-Cong * Commissar of Sin-Cong * Wong-Chu Formerly: * Major Hoy | Notes = * Sin-Cong/Siancong shares many parallels with the nation of North Korea. Additionally, Sin-Cong/Siancong is also a stand-in for Vietnam. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Countries Category:Asia Category:Fictional Countries Category:Terrigen Hotspots Category:French Empire